Wikination:Gifts and awards
On Wikination users who have done great things can be rewarded. Every user can give such an award or gift to anybody else, who has done important or pleasant things. Some of the awards are stars / barnstars, others or flower bouquets or banners. This is based on the English language Wikipedia, where barnstars are used as rewarding systemSource: Wikipedia.. You can give an appropriate gift to anyone by adding his or her name to the list here and by handing over the gift on his personal talk page. The department is lead by Marcus Villanova but if you request anyone can recive an award. Flowers The Bouquet or the Flower Bouquet is a little flower bouquet which can be given to thank someone personally. The first award of thanks is the Bouquet. It can be given out to somone who can shown great encouragement and good editing. This can be given to usually a new or semi-new user who has done alot to improve Lovia. The second award is this field of roses which is given to an expericened user who has helped alot of people and improved Lovia in any way. These are the easiest but very pretty awards. 125px-Flower_bouquet.png|The pretty flowers Field of flowers award.jpg|The amazing Dutch Flower award Barnstars The Barnstars are the most prized and amazing awards anyone can recive. The Barnstar or Original Barnstar is a general barnstar, given to anyone deserving a 'thank you' for what he or she has done on Wikination: writing, lay-out, background works. The user who gets this award must have improved Lovia in many ways and done at least 3,000 edits and help people around Lovia. The Editor's Barnstar is a blue colored barnstar, which can be given to every person who wrote great articles or edited articles to improve them. The award is handed out to somone that has done over 6,000 edits and helped Lovia in many ways, braken up fights, Improved politics, the arts, education or in many ways. Another option is the Reviewer's Award for doing good reviews and controlling. This award is given to somone who stands above the battle and finds a common solution, otherwise not scene. This recepiant could be in politics or anything. Image:Barnstar.png|''The Barnstar'' Image:The Editor's Barnstar.png|''The Editor's Barnstar'' Image:Reviewer's Award.png|''Reviewer's Award'' Cakes Someone's birthday? Or is there an organization or company celebrating it's anniversary? Give a Birthday cake with chocolate on it! Please put your birthday on talk page and we'll give a big cake to you! Image:Birthday cake.jpg|''Birthday cake'' Other gifts Were you lost? And did somebody help you out, pointing you the route? Advising you on your way through Lovia? Then The Compass is thé number one gift! If you know someone who has done this and done good for wikination please request it on the pages talk page. Image:Compass.png|''The Compass'' The leaders award Being a moderator or Admin is hard enough but using the great power for good and helping people out is what some people do. For going beyond what is needed or helping out the wiki the leaders award is given to the best of moderator or admins that help everyone. The award is a flag of Lovia that can be hung outside that persons house as a sign of honor to be in Lovia. 300px-Flag_of_Lovia.png|The most prized Leaders award ﻿ References and notes Category:Gift or award